


孕育

by wpqkkxx



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Top Eddie Brock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx
Summary: If spiderwomen told Eddie his symboite has a babe.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 5





	孕育

共生体在即将生产的前一个月时身躯因为怀孕而变得迟缓，它总喜欢赖在Eddie的腿上晒太阳，享受伴侣给它柔软肚子的一次次抚摸，这让共生体舒服极了，它像个快要进入冬眠的蛇，即使现在已经是初夏的时节，正午的阳光透过玻璃窗上污秽的斑点倒映在简陋的公寓里，颇能感受到些夏日的微醺。

化为人形的共生体尚且没有从虚弱中恢复过来，Lee Price对它施加的精神折磨并非短时间内可以调整过来，好在现如今回到最爱的宿主身边，温柔熟悉的精神链接使它总是紧绷住的神经略微的得到了舒缓，更何况，它的肚子里孕育着自己和Eddie的又一个生命。

唯独没人告诉它这次生产将会是危险而痛苦的，毫无准备的共生意只能用作为一个拥有“人性”的坤塔尔来面对这次意外之喜。得知身体出现异样时Eddie并没有太大的反应，小心翼翼的通过梦境想要传达这样的讯息，自己的宿主在这方面的神经却令人惊叹的粗大。

——多亏蜘蛛女侠。

对于这个同样是一位母亲的女性，共生体无疑是喜欢她的，可是当她没有遵守自己订下的秘密保护条约将怀孕的事情告诉Eddie的时候，它还是有点生气——不过，现如今肚子里这个小家伙没有留下太多力气供自己去生气，所以这件事就先记下来好了。

Eddie轻轻搂住依靠在他怀里昏昏欲睡的瘦骨嶙峋的共生体，它的下半截身体仍是那样黑色吸光的半固体，吸附在Eddie健壮的大腿上摊成一块微凉的薄毯。上半身腹部的位置凸出一个小小的球形，Eddie仔细观察过，那个孕育着新生命的地方有时还会轻微的晃动两下，像是回应着它父亲的注视。

大抵是那个胎儿的缘故，共生体体内的营养都叫那个小坏蛋吸收走了，原本就不似从前的身躯越发的像是一堆用木柴支棱起来的木偶人，唯独胸口涨起的部分让Eddie充分意识到共生体这种生物在繁衍后代这方面居然和人类有着极高的相似度。

“Eddie…”共生体扭了扭身子，它肚子不舒服，几乎身体所有的重量都集中在那个小小的负累上，“摸摸……”黏糊糊晕沉沉的尾音根本让Eddie无法拒绝，他即将成为一个父亲，伴侣这样小小的要求根本不是什么问题。宽大温柔的手掌轻轻地抚摸着圆滚滚的凸起，柔滑细腻的触感实在算得上是舒服至极，手掌下掌握的并不是一颗滑溜溜的水气球，里面承载着一个全新的生命。

软滑的黑色生物往更加温暖的人类怀抱里钻去，身后的爱人散发着宛如太阳的灼热温度，它几乎睡倒在Eddie的怀里，甚至没有功夫去管那只摸上自己胸口的大手，毕竟这实在是过于舒服——粗糙的，带着薄茧的手掌轻柔地揉捏着自己凸起的胸口，白色的纹路因为身体的变形而转化为更柔和的表现方式，漂亮的横陈在共生体的躯体之上。

手掌仍然在帮它缓解痛苦，那颗坠沉的小东西已经可以通过与母体紧密相连的精神来反馈一些简单的感情。这样闲适的午后，Eddie安静的听着透过伴侣链接传递而来的孩子的呼唤，那些声音小而细软，如同闷在一堆滚烫的水中，咕噜咕噜的发出不安的躁动。

怀孕中的坤塔尔精神不振，可是身体里躁动不安的不仅仅有那个小小的生命，还有自己想要渴求更多的奢望。毕竟从怀孕开始，再到蜘蛛女侠告密一直到现在Eddie完全没有任何越过界限的动作，共生体有快两个月没有和他做爱了。

生殖腔里困着苦恼，共生体有时会在夜深人静Eddie陷入睡眠的时候偷偷的用自己的触肢伸进紧窄的入口，模仿着Eddie抽插的动作用以满足自己的需求，它并没有任何关于自慰的知识，单单依靠着身体的本能抚慰心中的需求，腹腔里孕育的小家伙儿也并未刻意的出来捣乱，这算是真正属于共生体自己的时间。

靠在Eddie的大腿边，共生体嗅着男人身上传来的牛奶味道，配合着夏夜睡眠中细微的薄汗，这简直比巧克力的香甜气息还要更致命。

欲望开始蔓延，生殖腔中本就隐隐约约的不爽开始逐渐演化出更加深刻的含义，它将穴口暴露在月光下，一收一缩的黑色肉质开始分泌出透亮的液体来，这些器官并不在坤塔尔的生殖系统之内，这是与Eddie结合后的共生体为了适应人类需求而演化出的功能。

共生体静谧的黏在Eddie的大腿上，它实在喜欢那根性器插入自己身体中的感觉，在他们最激烈的部分，那根性器似乎本就是长在它体内的一部分。共生体缓缓的挪过去，吸附在男人穿着浅薄布料的裆部，沉睡的肉刃乖顺的耷拉在浅金色的毛发里。

肉红的舌头从口腔中伸出来，细不可闻的舔弄了一下那根洗的干干净净的性器，味道有点咸，透露着水汽，简直像是一盘最可口的美餐，等待着共生体将其含在口中。伺机而动的渴望瞬间压过了所有克制的情绪，肚腹中滚动的生命忽然传达出一股急不可耐的烦躁来。

“…”

共生体被这股翻涌上来的不舒服折磨的清醒了一些，气喘吁吁的依靠在男人的腰际，嗅着自己宿主的气息昏昏欲睡，它的脑子里仍然横冲直撞着想被填满的渴求，腹中的小坏蛋却总不能让自己如愿。共生体瘫软在床上，本就不怎么宽阔的面积几乎有一半都是黑色的流体，只有其中一小块滚动着一颗圆圆的肿胀。

“Eddie…”  
“恩？”

男人的两只手一起放在怀中爱侣的肚子上，心里的感情饱满异常的填充着一种幸福感，这与拥有另一半的满足截然相反，沉甸甸的责任在毫无征兆的情况下落在自己的肩膀上。Eddie心里盘算着，自己要再加几份兼职才可能租得起一间更大的房子——这个孩子，他不想亏欠它。

黑色细瘦的手臂摸摸索索的探到Eddie的裆部，打断了他还在思索将来要如何的思绪。他低头看向同样在用那双白色瞳孔回望自己的共生体，拙劣的隐藏被瞬间打破了。作为一个正常的雄性生物，对于怀孕的伴侣的保护是生长在血液和骨髓中的本能，但并不代表这段时间里自己就不会有那样的想法。

反而，有时看着化为人形在家里走动的共生体，蠢蠢欲动的要比平日更加激烈。

这像是一种变了形状的征服欲，又像是一种对于自己后代宣誓母亲主权的冲动。

没有医生能够给予这两个跨越种族结合的伴侣一个合适的建议，他们大多时候的行为都是依靠着本能在行动，这一次也是。坤塔尔的生殖向来只有三到四个月的孕期，现在的共生体已经整整怀着新生命三个月有余，生产的日期恐怕也就在这个夏季了。

Eddie靠在床头的墙上，看着共生体用沉重的身躯蹭在自己的小腹，无名的火焰顺着每一处他们相接的地方燃烧起来，那火焰窜得极快，升腾着更加不得了的欲望冲进Eddie的脑袋里，灼烧着他的克制和他的理智，眼前正在褪下自己睡裤的黑色爱人冰凉凉的触肢皆是他在不可描述的梦中全部的渴求。

肉红的性器半勃着出现在他们的面前，共生体凑上去，滚烫的阴茎在它的脸上留下一串发白的前列腺液，伸出舌头轻轻地舔掉，腥咸的味道配合着宿主独有的气味，生殖腔中无尽的空虚感更加膨胀，腹腔中明明还孕育着一个全新的，属于共生体和Eddie的生命，但此刻，这些不重要的事情都被抛在理智之外。

生下孩子是一个开始，绝对不会是结束。

共生体用拟态出的手掌以及那些细小柔软的触肢缠绕上Eddie的要命处，而Eddie同样没有亏待他的爱人。男性独有的嗓音划破寂静淫靡的空气，那些滋滋啦啦的隐忍尽数化为言语的催情剂：“吾爱，转过来，用你的那里对着我。”

不明就里的共生体按照伴侣所说的照做了，它拟态出的人体挺着凸起的肚子，身体转了个方向，它湿润的像是刚下过雨的亚马逊松林的穴口正好对在Eddie的面前——这场景实在是太超过了，他并不是个处男，也绝对不是第一次和伴侣做爱，但他们之间的性爱几乎没有顺从之外的尝试。

Eddie是个蛮不讲理的男人，共生体是个过度想要被爱的外星生物，这样并不和谐却十分融洽的性爱关系使得这两位从来没有试过许多有趣的体位。男人先是大致观察了一下眼前还在进行收缩的穴口，透明的爱液从那处甬道口不断地外溢，而共生体则早就按照以往的习惯开始服务它的宿主。

长而软的舌头缠上那根性器，冷的发热的触感一瞬间便将Eddie的性欲撩拨到了顶点，他觉得自己的脸有点发烧，这并不常见。内心满溢出无数奇怪的冲动，Eddie伸出两根手指，先是放轻力度的揉了揉那处入口周边，吮吸着Eddie性器的共生体只觉得那处一阵发麻的酸爽，下意识的绞紧了嘴中粗壮滚烫的棍状物。

“Eddie……！？”

嘶哑委婉的惊叫声在Eddie的脑海中炸开，伴随着应该被称为欢愉的低鸣，男人眯起眼睛十分确信的发现自己似乎打开了什么不得了的新世界大门。恶质的用手指戳弄紧小的后穴入口，引得漂亮的反射着黑色光晕的半固体身躯一阵变形，这样的撩拨之前可从来没有，本就希望被填满的生殖腔更是在共生体的灵魂深处叫嚣着需要更多。

“Eddie……不知道…那是……什么……”共生体松开口中胀大到极限的肉柱，晶莹的口涎弥漫着不断勾人心弦的色欲，“想要更多……”凸起的小腹顶在Eddie的胸口，这使得男人看不清自己爱人的脸庞，但是通过链接传递而来的直白渴求，这无法不让Eddie内心最后一点理智化为乌有。

男人的双手掰开共生体的臀瓣，隐藏在臀瓣中不断开合的穴口如同一处仙境的秘密入口，Eddie借着那些湿滑的液体将自己的两根手指慢慢推了进去——他并不知道这是什么样的一种感受，无法用言语形容的紧致与性器插入的感觉截然不同，Eddie从未想过共生体这样一个外星生物的内腔竟是如此的……温柔。

宿主的这一举动让完全没有预想到结果的共生体不知所措，空虚感被一点点的补足，身体中流失的营养通过那两根在自己身体内探索的温暖填补，这很古怪，共生体却并不讨厌，自己的肉壁被并不娴熟的手法一点点挖开，完全无法处理这种快乐的坤塔尔身形一阵不稳定的波动。

“吾爱，你似乎很喜欢这样？”Eddie的声音裹挟着恶意，这并不是一种胁迫，反倒像是坏孩子发现新鲜玩意儿时的新奇，手指的指腹蹭搓着黏答答的腔道内壁，共生体没有G点这样人类才有的器官，但是它却将敏感点遍布在整个腔道内。

再也无法正常舔弄Eddie性器的共生体扬起上半身，无数黑色的分支从它的身体上炸开，它们在空中不断的挥舞，毫无落脚点的盘旋升空。Eddie透过自己与爱侣紧密的链接感受到了共生体几乎说不出完整语句的颤栗，没有任何征兆的突然拔出自己深埋在黑色肉腔内的手指。

空虚感顿时又如同潮水般的将共生体淹没，但随即，它便化成了一滩沉黑的液体，不为其他，柔软的人类舌头伸进了它的后穴当中。

爆炸着翻滚着的情欲将坤塔尔烤了个通透，它在Eddie的脑袋里大喊着奇奇怪怪的语言，那些单词无法组成完整的语句，它只是叫喊，那东西的深入实在是太过犯规，比灼烫的肉刃插进来还要令它疯狂。

Eddie闭着眼睛，任凭自己本能照拂着爱人的内部。微冷的肉腔收缩着吮吸着他的舌头，肉壁上凸起的每一道褶皱尽数被坏到极点的人类一一感受个干干净净——这是他们从未感受过的高潮方式，共生体变化出的头部紧靠在Eddie勃起的性器旁，白色的瞳孔弥散出无法集中注意的氤氲来，温热的舌尖掠过它的体内，Eddie恐怕连分泌出的液体都尝到了滋味，啧啧的水声在并不算大的房间里散开，共生体用两只手抚摸着不断滚动的肚腹，强烈的满足感将它的灵魂冲的四分五裂。

“吾爱，”Eddie利用精神链接问询他的爱人，“你还好吗？”这个问题刻意又霸道，他怎会不知道共生体现在究竟是个什么情况，但被询问的对方连话都讲不出来了，它仍在颤抖，体会着汪洋大海将它悉数卷裹的快乐。

"很……奇怪……唔…Eddie…………"

无力的声音在传递进Eddie的耳膜，他听得分明，共生体几乎疲累到极点，却仍然表达出想要帮助自己宿主释放的愿景。Eddie并不拒绝，他直起上半身，轻轻地托着爱人负重的身体将它的姿势改换成面对自己的状态，共生体不愿意说更多，它把头抵在男人宽厚的胸口，用自己的一只手扶住身下仍然得不到解放的可怜东西。

进入的过程并不艰难，先前过于刺激的扩张让生殖腔没有费太大的力气便将那根超出平均值的阴茎滑进它的体内——在整根进入的一瞬间，他们灵魂中的链接达到了最完美的结合。

Eddie吻着共生体圆滑的脑袋，它像条餍足的蛇，盘在人类的躯体上诱惑其享用自己的身躯。性器伸入到生殖腔的最深处，那里有一个拟态的子宫，这处神圣的场所里孕育着属于他和它的坤塔尔。

性器的顶端在生殖腔的尽头戳到了个滑溜溜软乎乎的东西，蹭了蹭共生体的颈窝，用男人的本能都知道那东西是什么，而这并不影响夫妻间的情趣，共生体圆圆的肚子挡在Eddie和它之间，偶尔波动的触感更加加深了奇妙的融合。

Eddie的脑袋翻滚着甜蜜又滚烫的胡思乱想：自己将会有一个完整的家庭了。

他们十指相插，简陋破旧的公寓里只能听见男人低沉的呼吸声以及阵阵痉挛似的咕噜声，黑色的外星生命叫喊着爱人的名字，不断刺入身体的性器糅杂着男人咸甜的汗水溅落在它的身躯上，星系炸裂时所爆发出的温度大致也只有这样了——海蓝色的瞳孔，亮金色的短发，冷硬的脸庞以及霸道的爱意，这些便是构成共生体最无法抗拒的人类的元素。

纵然不被理解，纵然不被善待，纵然不被原谅，但那又如何？

有这份爱，它什么都不会再害怕。

濒临炸裂的时刻，他们交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，Eddie紧紧抓住共生体的手不让它逃走，灼烫的精液洒进共生体最渴望的深处。

这一刻，他们得到了彼此。

结束后共生体无法再维持人类的形态，它堪堪留下半个人类的上身，下半身却尽数化铺展开来的黑色树根，扎在他们身下的木板床上。这样的变化使它肚子的鼓胀显得更加明显，得到满足的黑色生命将自己的头枕在宿主的胳膊上，眯缝着的眼睛里倒映着深沉的海蓝色。

“It's good to have you here, My love. ”

迷迷糊糊中它听见Eddie用醇厚的嗓音说了一句话，伸过手臂将男人抱了满怀。

并没有给出回答，但这已经足够了。

“Always with you, Eddie.”

-END-


End file.
